Chat:Morning Glories 40
Morning Glories Issue 40 Tinychat from September 10, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: throws confetti 0002 brella entered the room 0003 guest-387868 changed nickname to brella 0004 brella: two maceys?? this is my dream come true 0005 guest-387880 entered the room 0006 monk434 entered the room 0007 guest-387880 left the room 0008 macey: theres always two of me....i open this in two windows just in case 0009 guest-387883 changed nickname to monk434 0010 monk434 left the room 0011 monk434 entered the room 0012 guest-387886 changed nickname to monk434 0013 brella: oh good, a monk, fortunato needs one of those 0014 guest-387904 entered the room 0015 guest-387904 left the room 0016 guest-387958 entered the room 0017 guest-387958 left the room 0018 brella: zach i am side-eying you so hard right now 0019 brella: "ian is really compelling, i find him really interesting" IS HE. DO YOU 0020 silver entered the room 0021 guest-387970 changed nickname to silver 0022 silver: hiii 0023 comicsdude1: Well, I still don't really have much idea what his deal is. He clearly knows A LOT though. 0024 macey: hey ian is still interesting. an asshole who thinks the friendzone is valid. but interesting 0025 guest-387751 left the room 0026 brella: SILVER 0027 brella: his deal is that he's the worst 0028 nick entered the room 0029 brella: why does HE get to now a lot when he's the WORST 0030 guest-387988 entered the room 0031 guest-387985 changed nickname to nick 0032 brella: to know. to know a lot 0033 guest-387988 left the room 0034 yuuhy entered the room 0035 brella: the point is that ian is terrible 0036 guest-388009 entered the room 0037 guest-387994 changed nickname to yuuhy 0038 gingey entered the room 0039 silver: ans you knew it all along 0040 guest-388009 left the room 0041 guest-388012 changed nickname to gingey 0042 brella: i was right.... to hate ian......... 0043 guest-388015 entered the room 0044 brella: the chat is so quiet. the issue must have killed everyone 0045 macey: i feel so bad for everyone who really loved ian 0046 yuuhy: They get Amazon deliveries!!! 0047 brella: .... you say that like those people exist 0048 nick: no one loved ian 0049 yuuhy: I am excited about this!!! 0050 yuuhy: I remember one person liked Ian. 0051 macey: sometimes the chat takes awhile to start up but today it's especially slow where are you people 0052 brella: yuuhy what are you talking about 0053 macey: HELLO NICK 0054 brella: NIIIICK 0055 brella: were oliver and ellen delivered by amazon 0056 gabe entered the room 0057 brella: one inadequate dad, one more than adequate mom, expedited shipping 0058 guest-388033 changed nickname to gabe 0059 yuuhy: I don't remember which person but a person liked Ian. 0060 brella: i think it was televangelionist 0061 macey: somewhere, someone has to like ian, in some universe 0062 silver: i think i used to??? 0063 silver: not like intensively, but casually 0064 macey: as evidenced by the mention of the multiple worlds theory in this issue 0065 brella: well according to oliver simon there is probably 0066 yuuhy: brella used to love ian 0067 brella: some universe 0068 macey: there must be a world where ian is loved. 0069 brella: where someone made the mistake of liking ian 0070 brella: I NEVER LOVED IAN 0071 guest-388042 entered the room 0072 silver: you only made him a mix 0073 brella: OUT OF SPITE 0074 comicsdude1: i remember you saying you lked him though 0075 macey: i love the irony in that right before he went to see fortunato ian was getting a visit from akiko 0076 brella: zach, no, please, don't encourage them 0077 brella: nick, does ian even know hunter's name 0078 guest-388051 entered the room 0079 brella: or is he just "0080 monk434 left the room 0081 nick: I don't think he can remember it, no 0082 yuuhy: fucking akiko kissed ian and then he goes and does this 0083 guest-388051 left the room 0084 kuhkjhio entered the room 0085 gabe left the room 0086 brella: akiko would be ASHAMED 0087 guest-388054 changed nickname to kuhkjhio 0088 kuhkjhio left the room 0089 kuhkjhio entered the room 0090 guest-388057 changed nickname to kuhkjhio 0091 guest-388042 left the room 0092 brella: but also... probably kind of into the straddling thing 0093 nick: yeah, this is my favorite 'scene you saw before' trick we've done 0094 kuhkjhio left the room 0095 kuhkjhio entered the room 0096 guest-388060 changed nickname to kuhkjhio 0097 kuhkjhio left the room 0098 macey: this isn't how akiko wanted her preference for slash to go down 0099 nick: I was wondering if it would be lost on people 0100 kuhkjhio entered the room 0101 guest-388072 changed nickname to kuhkjhio 0102 gabe entered the room 0103 guest-388075 changed nickname to gabe 0104 kuhkjhio left the room 0105 guest-388081 entered the room 0106 brella: nah it was great 0107 beth entered the room 0108 yuuhy: brella brought up that it's possible akiko is still hanging out in there when ian visits 0109 guest-388084 changed nickname to beth 0110 brella: although tbh it filled me with an intense feeling of dread 0111 brella: and now i know why 0112 beth left the room 0113 guest-388087 entered the room 0114 beth entered the room 0115 guest-388090 changed nickname to beth 0116 guest-388087 left the room 0117 gabe left the room 0118 mompants entered the room 0119 maria entered the room 0120 guest-388102 changed nickname to kuhkjhio 0121 gabe entered the room 0122 guest-388108 changed nickname to gabe 0123 guest-388105 changed nickname to maria 0124 maria left the room 0125 brella: right, what if she's just chilling in the corner 0126 beth: hello!!! 0127 maria entered the room 0128 guest-388114 changed nickname to maria 0129 brella: (i almost typed killing) 0130 yuuhy: BETH 0131 brella: BETH 0132 jesscamacho entered the room 0133 beth: also yes yuuhy i was totally thinking that too and im 0134 beth: YUUH 0135 beth: Y 0136 guest-388120 changed nickname to jesscamacho 0137 jesscamacho left the room 0138 macey: shout out to hunter for caring about some random dude he's never met 0139 jesscamacho entered the room 0140 guest-388123 changed nickname to jesscamacho 0141 jesscamacho left the room 0142 macey: and also for never shutting up about phillip k dick 0143 beth: BRELLA I TRIED TO TYPE YOUR NAME EXCITEDLY TOO BUT TINYCHAT YELLED AT ME 0144 brella: shoutout to hunter for being DECENT 0145 brella: sometimes 0146 macey: you know shit's bad when hunter is the most decent player in an issue 0147 gingey: shoutout to hunter for not being trash like ian 0148 yuuhy: shoutout to hunter for sitting on the floor when everybody else got a chair or spot on the couch 0149 maria: hello, i'm here for a bit (i missed this) 0150 brella: i'm starting to suspect that philip k. dick is the only thing hunter is knowledgeable about 0151 nick: well, that Fortunato talks about Akiko visiting in the past tense, is kind of a hint on that stuff 0152 yuuhy: MARIA 0153 nick: haha 0154 maria: HI 0155 guest-388147 entered the room 0156 beth: yeah i figured he'd point out if he thought akiko was right there....... 0157 brella: maria say it loud and there's music playing 0158 yuuhy: she could have been sneaky but i guess 0159 brella: lol right "brother ian by the way if i could interrupt" 0160 macey: so many good reaction images in this issue too 0161 beth: could she ghost punch ian though 0162 brella: ian's pissbaby face after fortunato said akiko had been visiting him was gold 0163 guest-388015 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0164 macey: especially ian's pissy scowl when fortunato says akiko visited, which is golden 0165 yuuhy: so i can't check previous issues right now but if i remember correctly 0166 brella: macey stop reading my mind 0167 yuuhy: when we first saw ian with the cylinder, the cylinder was active, right? 0168 brella: yes, it was spinning 0169 brella: blowing his tie around and everything, v dramatic 0170 guest-388171 entered the room 0171 joe_eisma: can't believe nick actually beat me here. 0172 guest-388171 left the room 0173 yuuhy: so he's probably not gonna just kick it and throw a tantrum and fail 0174 upguntha entered the room 0175 macey: YES, in 37- he was also wearing a different outfit 0176 brella: has that EVER happened before 0177 yuuhy: hey joe! 0178 brella: yeaH HONESTLY YOU GUYS I'M NOT TOO WORRIED 0179 guest-388174 changed nickname to upguntha 0180 brella: THIS IS IAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT 0181 macey: joe, thanks for the ian faces 0182 upguntha: hey hhhh 0183 joe_eisma: hey yuuhy! hope you're looking forward to issue 41! 0184 brella: HE WILL MESS UP BECAUSE HE IS A MESS UP 0185 joe_eisma: haha 0186 yuuhy: i am a lot omg 0187 macey: im picturing ian running up to the cylinder, kicking it and falling over crying because he is a wimp 0188 macey: i hope that happens he deserves it 0189 beth: i'd be so happy 0190 gingey: ghost akiko kicks him in the balls while he's down 0191 maria: it doesn't look like it's moving at the end of 40 actually.... 0192 maria: the cylinder 0193 brella: i hope the ground opens up and swallows him and daramount isn't there to save him 0194 macey: yeah it seems like ian will have to visit it again 0195 upguntha: or use the machine next to it 0196 yuuhy: yeah in a previous issue we got what was probably a flash forward to ian + the cylinder and it was spinning then 0197 brella: loved that shot of ian in front of the cylinder that parallels all the others, though 0198 brella: future jade and casey and the like. so good 0199 yuuhy: even if he fails it's possible that someone else will activate it and he'll hijack it? 0200 maria: jade and casey looks a lot better though 0201 yuuhy: jade and casey 0202 beth: anyone looks better than ian though 0203 brella: that is NOT saying much, maria 0204 macey: well at least we got richmond reunions 0205 gingey: ian is not allowed to look cool so yeah 0206 upguntha: ellennnnn 0207 brella: a pile of mold looks better than ian 0208 maria: YEAH I KNOW but i gotta talk well of my girls 0209 joe_eisma: no love for dagney's high waisted pants?? 0210 macey: so what ellen and oliver are both doctors right? doctors of what 0211 joe_eisma: matt where are you 0212 brella: so much love for dagney this issue 0213 brella: she was lookin FINE 0214 macey: i assume oliver is quantum physics or something but 0215 jeff_stiefer entered the room 0216 brella: doctors of SCIENCE, macey 0217 guest-388204 changed nickname to jeff_stiefer 0218 macey: always up for miss dagney who is incredibly fashionable 0219 jeff_stiefer left the room 0220 jeff_stiefer entered the room 0221 guest-388207 changed nickname to jeff_stiefer 0222 brella: where does dagney get her mom pants, i gotta find some 0223 brella: pull off the dagney aesthetic 0224 joe_eisma: haha 0225 brella: zach wasn't it you who said that miss richmond being at the school is not necessarily good 0226 brella: because it will dissuade vanessa from wanting to leave 0227 brella: im concerned..... im so anxious 0228 beth: unless her mom is part of the reason she goes back 0229 comicsdude1: That's what I'm wondering 0230 macey: surprised matt isn't here yeah i assume this issue was another where he could discuss his dagney love 0231 macey: matt is really proud of that shrek gif thing 0232 yuuhy: yeah i'm wondering if ellen and oliver being at mga is a consequence of what the truants pulled during woodrun 0233 kuhkjhio changed nickname to mompants 0234 upguntha: I wonder if Ellen will meet old Vanessa 0235 yuuhy: like the faculty intend to use them against the kids 0236 nick: lots of the richmonda in 043. 0237 brella: nice nickname change, kuhkjhio 0238 mompants: life is a shrek gif 0239 brella: AH YES 0240 silver: OOOH 0241 brella: RICHMONDS!!! 0242 joe_eisma: ah there you are 0243 macey: i know you couldn't be far mat 0244 yuuhy: not sure if you can really use oliver against ian but 0245 beth: YES RICHMONDS 0246 macey: YESSS RICHMONDS......SOME OF THE FEW NICE PEOPLE IN THIS BOOK..... 0247 brella: yeah ian would not give a care 0248 brella: THAT SIMON REUNION WAS SOLID, THOUGH 0249 yuuhy: I am concerned for Vanessa and her tendency to emote so openly. 0250 brella: with their matching bad posture and their matching awkward selves 0251 upguntha: remember that time we accidently found out taht Vanessa's origins are complcated 0252 yuuhy: That's not safe, Vanessa. 0253 upguntha: will that be in 43? 0254 brella: vanessa, don't have emotions 0255 brella: be like fortunato 0256 brella: oh, goD POOR FORTUNATO 0257 yuuhy: (whispers be like casey) 0258 macey: no don't be like fortunato he is the last person you want to be right now 0259 maria: (be with casey) 0260 brella: WILL ANYONE EVER RESCUE HIM?/ EVER??? 0261 guest-388246 entered the room 0262 brella: he keeps thinking they are there to rescue him and then they DON'T 0263 guest-388246 left the room 0264 macey: being fortunato continues to be suffering 0265 brella: wait a while longer fortunato, i'm actually a ghost fortunato, i'm going to erase you from existence fortunato 0266 upguntha: Why hasn't Daramount released him yet? 0267 beth: he seemed chill though 0268 jeff_stiefer1 entered the room 0269 guest-388258 changed nickname to jeff_stiefer1 0270 silver: how long before hunter figures out what ian's up to though 0271 beth: sitting there probably praying 0272 beth: nothing new 0273 brella: i have a feeling hunter is the opposite of on board with ian's everything which 0274 silver: how long till he sneaks down to the basement himself bc he never listens to ian 0275 maria: probably awhile, silver... it is hunter 0276 brella: might... be good 0277 yuuhy: I don't think it's been that long since 35 0278 silver: open sesame tho 0279 ian entered the room 0280 brella: if there isn't philip k. dick down in that basement he won't be down there for a while tbh 0281 silver: it's been a long time since i've snorted like that 0282 guest-388270 changed nickname to ian 0283 ian left the room 0284 yuuhy: I just hope they're taking measures to prevent infection. 0285 upguntha: Hunter is prety cluless 0286 upguntha: bless his heart 0287 brella: seriously, the first aid for those eyes is complicated and a cell is NOT A GOOD RECOVERY PLACE 0288 macey: really loving all these creative "lying on the cold floor" poses joe is coming up with for fortunato 0289 brella: bless hunter.... bless him 0290 brella: squashes his face 0291 beth: would it be better or worse though if they had nine look at him 0292 silver: worse??? 0293 maria: i just want him to get a new shirt 0294 joe_eisma: not only is he now blind, he's going to have such a bad back when he gets out of there 0295 silver: if nine's been at mga all her life, does she even HAVE a medical degree 0296 macey: but no really hunter seemed to be pretty concerned for fortunato i think he'll catch on 0297 yuuhy: silver asks the imprtant questions 0298 brella: yeah that skeptical face at ian's "trust me" was rightly earned 0299 upguntha: Just imaguned NIne in nursung school 0300 silver: more important question 0301 macey: i dont even think hunter knows fortunato is melon guy, he just got concerned 0302 brella: i hope hunter brings him melons 0303 silver: or can he only be in other people's dreams 0304 macey: "medical school? haha, hilarious" nine says, jabbing someone's eye socket with a schapel 0305 yuuhy: oh man oh man i'm so excited for hunter and fortunato to meet 0306 brella: do u think student health insurance covers eyes getting gouged out 0307 yuuhy: i hope neither of them dies before that happens 0308 brella: fortunato will probably be dead before it happens, yuuhy 0309 brella: at the speed he's going 0310 yuuhy: NO i have faith 0311 joe_eisma: hey, what do you guys want us do at the NYCC panel? just give upguntha free reign to ask whatever? 0312 joe_eisma: flog matt if he can't get it to record? 0313 macey: dead or WIPED FROM EXISTENCE 0314 brella: augh, god, i'm so worried about fortunato, i'm dying 0315 brella: upguntha will WREAK HAVOC 0316 macey: tbh i'd go to a panel of just upguntha asking you both questions it'd probably be really informative 0317 upguntha: if i get free reign, we'll be there for hours 0318 joe_eisma: haha 0319 mompants: looks like i'm out for panel host this year, then 0320 brella: nycc... why are you so far away... and sold out..... 0321 mompants: upguntha can have the mic 0322 yuuhy: one day, bud 0323 maria: nooo why am i in canada? i would love to see that 0324 philmaira entered the room 0325 guest-388309 changed nickname to philmaira 0326 philmaira left the room 0327 philmaira entered the room 0328 guest-388315 changed nickname to philmaira 0329 jeff_stiefer1: <--west coaster, would love to attent NYCC 0330 upguntha: just make sure ou hit Recor button 0331 macey: i say let matt make a slideshow of his favorite dagney panels, then let upguntha ask questions 0332 philmaira left the room 0333 joe_eisma: haha. he did such a great montage last year of all the deaths 0334 brella: really like can there just be a panel about dagney being great 0335 upguntha: That montage was hillarious 0336 philmaira entered the room 0337 mompants: i'll make a dagney montage, no problem 0338 guest-388327 changed nickname to philmaira 0339 philmaira left the room 0340 philmaira entered the room 0341 guest-388330 changed nickname to philmaira 0342 macey: turns out the actual title of the panel is "SUSAN DAGNEY 0343 mompants: nicki minaj's "anaconda" as the soundtrack 0344 silver: so when do we get this dagney/student brotp action nick 0345 beth: beautiful 0346 upguntha: I wonder i she has a collection of pants just like Hodge has glores dressses 0347 yuuhy: i want to know about the faculty housing 0348 macey: haha i am kind of fond of how all the teachers seem to have specific taste in outfits 0349 joe_eisma: hahaha 0350 guest-388342 entered the room 0351 beth: maybe it's a trait they look for in all applicants 0352 guest-388342 left the room 0353 macey: daramount has her skit and vests, hodge has her seemingly endless dress closet, etc 0354 jayceon entered the room 0355 joe_eisma: very astute, macey 0356 guest-388345 changed nickname to jayceon 0357 guest-388351 entered the room 0358 macey: i'm not sure nine owns anything besides 100 copies of her nurse outfit 0359 guest-388351 left the room 0360 sahkoo entered the room 0361 jeff_stiefer1: yeah the character designs are always really good. Im never confused about who is who 0362 silver: maybe it's all the same outfit 0363 upguntha: Needles 0364 silver: just one 0365 brella: nine's closet probably looks like a 90s cartoon character's 0366 jeff_stiefer1: cant say that for every artist... 0367 guest-388366 changed nickname to sahkoo 0368 joe_eisma: yeah, hmm.. it would be interesting to see what nine wears in her off time 0369 brella: all the same stuff in a row 0370 jayceon left the room 0371 yuuhy: does nine have off time 0372 nick: dagney got some cool stuff coming up. can't say more than that. 0373 gabe left the room 0374 beth: oooooooooooooooooh 0375 brella: there is no off time when you're TORTURING CHILDREN 0376 jeff_stiefer1: im afraid of what Nince does in her free time. yikes. 0377 brella: !!!!!!!!!! 0378 macey: actually rereading, my favorite nine line is still "i get paid either way" because you never really think about these teachers being paid 0379 upguntha: Dagneyyyyy 0380 macey: but no nine gets money. and she must use it for something. but what. 0381 brella: yeah who even pays these teachers 0382 brella: is the tuition for mga expensive 0383 macey: yeaaaah dagney forever!! 0384 brella: do students get financial aid 0385 jeff_stiefer1: they get paid in CHILDRENS SOULS!!! 0386 yuuhy: nine plays video games she buys from amazon 0387 beth: what can they spend money on 0388 brella: will they have student loans or would that be ill advised since theyll all DIE 0389 sahkoo left the room 0390 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0391 jeff_stiefer: no hurry on paying those loans back 0392 silver: kathy said mga tuition was expensive right 0393 brella: i'll bet the student loan people hate mga for murdering all the ppl who owe them money 0394 guest-388375 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0395 silver: who is paying it now that she's DEAD 0396 upguntha: I wonder what they but from Amazon 0397 darrrrkvengance left the room 0398 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0399 guest-388378 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0400 upguntha: and who's doing all the buying 0401 darrrrkvengance: hey all 0402 yuuhy: wait ok so the school has been open for 14 years right 0403 macey: half of the amazon stuff is hodge ordering dresses 0404 brella: on a serious note the "what is reality" sequence was on point and amazing 0405 upguntha: Nick, Is Oliver Ian's biological dad or dad like in Astroboy 0406 yuuhy: and the first students were probably older than 2, so there should be graduates? 0407 joe_eisma: hello darkvengance (sorry, not typing out all those r's) 0408 darrrrkvengance: great issue, as always, Joe! 0409 joe_eisma: thanks! 0410 macey: judging by #20 the school opened 13 years ago and the first students were about three soooo....? 0411 macey: from what i saw. 0412 beth: the what is reality discussion was really amazing yeah 0413 nick: little more on Oliver and Ian's relationship in 043. 0414 darrrrkvengance: you too, Nick! 0415 yuuhy: oh okay that could be the case 0416 macey: oh man i hope 43 is a science parents issue 0417 darrrrkvengance: though i feel sad about the direction you took Ian 0418 brella: especially after the descartian stuff we saw in 28 0419 comicsdude1: I wonder if Ian had any insights from himself from the talk on reality. I kinda wonder if Simon managed to sort of observe all the branching pathways and that's why there were a bunch of Ians 0420 yuuhy: duuuude! 0421 nick: ah, yeah, wanted to mention this-- every kid we've seen in the book is 16. 0422 macey: that's what i figure about the multiple ians now, that ian could/can access alternate selves 0423 yuuhy: i lie that theory 0424 yuuhy: *like 0425 macey: NICK THANK YOU ive always assumed that but people always combat it thank you. thank you 0426 nick: seen some confusion on that. 0427 brella: zaaaaaAAACH 0428 brella: DANG 0429 beth: WHOA 0430 brella: (i mean, uh, comicsdude, sorry) 0431 yuuhy: okay, thanks! i'd suspected that, but there was something in the study hall that made me unsure. 0432 macey: andres saying isabel looks good, though. amazing 0433 mompants: waht did i mess up in study hall? 0434 darrrrkvengance: andres is a player 0435 jeff_stiefer: its funny the first thing i thought of when shown all the Ians was the Many Worlds Theory and with this issue it seems not to be a conicidence 0436 upguntha: Isabel's age 0437 jeff_stiefer left the room 0438 upguntha: yu sad she might be 19 0439 macey: andres is the biggest player in this school he probably beats ike 0440 upguntha: why keyboard no mwork ughhhh 0441 philmaira left the room 0442 yuuhy: or rather, that the first kids at the school would be 19 0443 upguntha: never underestimate the power of the crustache 0444 mompants: i meant to say that isabel couldn't be one of those kids because the first kids would be 19 -- i'll make it more clear 0445 beth: i have dinner but i might get back on after!! i'm so excited for everything thats to come though from this issue!!!!!!! 0446 silver left the room 0447 beth: thank you as always nick and joe!!!!! 0448 beth left the room 0449 yuuhy: bye beth! 0450 nick: thanks beth 0451 silver entered the room 0452 guest-388438 changed nickname to silver 0453 silver left the room 0454 joe_eisma: see ya, beth! thanks! 0455 silver entered the room 0456 guest-388444 changed nickname to silver 0457 darrrrkvengance: that Isabel would be 19, you mean, had she been one of the first kids, at 5 0458 silver left the room 0459 brella: are we talking about andres because if so 0460 yuuhy: i had assumed that all the students at the school are now 16, including the first ones. nick is that what you meant? 0461 guest-388453 entered the room 0462 guest-388453 left the room 0463 nick: the first kids they got weren't 5 0464 jeff_stiefer1 changed nickname to jeff_stiefer 0465 nick: that said, Isabel was not one of the first kids 0466 nick: though she's a pretty early one 0467 macey: i love it when nick clarifies things it's like the sun coming out from behind clouds 0468 darrrrkvengance: yeah, she'd have had to have been there 11 years then 0469 brella: right, amazing 0470 upguntha: Who's the academy's favourite Isabel or Pamela? 0471 brella: how does she seem MORE sane than pamela if she's been there THAT LONG 0472 yuuhy: pamela probably wishes she were isabel 0473 darrrrkvengance: i mean, assuming time works the way we're thinking it does 0474 macey: i hope pamela and isabel are friends. 0475 silver entered the room 0476 brella: i hope they are BEST friends 0477 guest-388513 changed nickname to silver 0478 brella: as an aside 0479 darrrrkvengance: i'd hate to see the person Pamela isn't friends with! 0480 macey: i hope pamela is her vice president 0481 yuuhy: i need to know everything about hannah and esi 0482 brella: i need hannah and esi to hang out more, and also kiss 0483 brella: this cover was so misleading we were expecting cute av club stuff and instead we got ian simon, angry goblin 0484 yuuhy: i need hannah and esi to steal every scene and be like "oh what this issue isn't about us? OUR BAD LOL" 0485 macey: ians face genuinely got uglier as the issue went on 0486 nick: ha, sorry about that. have wanted to get the AV club kids a cover, this was the closest fit 0487 joe_eisma: hahaha 0488 macey: it's at maximum ugly in that last panel 0489 maria: he's just so ugly 0490 yuuhy: brella you know what this means 0491 comicsdude1: i found it interesting that we now see that the eyes legitimately glow because of the glare in his glasses, which I thought was an awesome touch 0492 darrrrkvengance: lol @ "angry goblin" 0493 joe_eisma: puberty has not been kind to ian simon 0494 macey: can't wait until rodin draws an andres where we can see his face, so super detailed crustache 0495 yuuhy: ian selfies 0496 upguntha: only a mother could love that face 0497 upguntha: speaking of mothers....... 0498 macey: but ian doesnt have a mother 0499 macey: so 0500 darrrrkvengance: poor ian. 0501 nick: that will happen. pretty sure the av club gets a trade cover soon... 0502 macey: yyyeeeessss 0503 maria: YES 0504 jeff_stiefer: Ian only gets more and more constipated looking as the years go. has he tried xanax? 0505 darrrrkvengance: av club should have a spin-off comic 0506 joe_eisma: haha you mean ex lax? 0507 macey: i remember when the truants first appeared ian seemed like a cool snarky one, remember that 0508 brella: IAN SELFIES 0509 mompants: dagney needs a trade cover 0510 brella: no, i don't. at all 0511 jeff_stiefer: no, xanax...he should relax 0512 joe_eisma: nice 0513 brella: macey, seriously, i don't remember ian being cool, when did this happen 0514 brella: refresh my memory 0515 jeff_stiefer: well, i guess at his age a big joint but something tells me the cronic is not easy to get at MGA 0516 brella: (i like that this is the issue where we should probably take ian seriously but we all still physically can't) 0517 maria: i think it was really just in relation to hunter, who is not cool at all 0518 darrrrkvengance: it's in the greenhouse, jeff 0519 jeff_stiefer: THATS where the headmaster is hiding! 0520 darrrrkvengance: the perks of being class president 0521 joe_eisma: all right, folks, i'm out to grab dinner. thanks for being awesome as usual! 0522 macey: hunter is cooler than ian, tbh 0523 brella: idk, hunter survived getting shot in the chest, he might be like 1.2% cool 0524 upguntha: he had great references when he first showed up, then all went downhil,just like his looks 0525 jeff_stiefer: night Joe! 0526 joe_eisma: get ready for many many cameos coming up 0527 macey: have a great night joe! thanks for another awesome issue 0528 maria: bye joe! 0529 joe_eisma: and a surprise one next issue 0530 brella: GOOD NIGHT JOE it's been real 0531 yuuhy: good night! 0532 darrrrkvengance: good night, Joe! 0533 macey: excited for sports 0534 jeff_stiefer: see ya on insangram! 0535 brella: the faces in this issue were SO GOOD 0536 brella: you are great 0537 joe_eisma: thanks!! see ya next time 0538 nick: oh, yeah, that's another thing- no intentional glow! 0539 joe_eisma left the room 0540 upguntha: nightttt 0541 brella: AW REALLY 0542 guest-388579 entered the room 0543 guest-388579 left the room 0544 jw entered the room 0545 guest-388588 changed nickname to jw 0546 nick: wasn't in the script for zoe, wasn't in the script for Ian. Sorry 0547 macey: nick, were you the one who came up with the 41 cover, because i think we all owe you thanks if so 0548 jw left the room 0549 maria: i was looking at the cover for 41 at school and got nervous about what people would think 0550 nick: ha, yeah. Was planned long before all this cover controversy stuff 0551 jeff_stiefer: so nick, have we seen that last of the woman future Jade hires a while back? i cant remember her name...the one that also made a Spinning Time Thingy 0552 upguntha: 41 seems lie fan service central #iaintmad 0553 macey: JULIE HAYES 0554 brella: alicia 0555 upguntha: Julie Hayesss 0556 brella: or, er, sorry, JULIE HAYES 0557 jeff_stiefer: havent seen 41 yet... (looking up) 0558 yuuhy: CERTAIN PEOPLE kept harassing me to look at the cover at work 0559 brella: BRING BACK JULIE HAYES 2014 0560 nick: Julie Hayes? No, you will definitely see Julie again. We alluded to her around the season change 0561 darrrrkvengance: what's the cover controversy? 0562 macey: bohr and planck got mentioned this issue which i remember were people julie studied 0563 yuuhy: YES YES YES 0564 brella: what certain people, yuuhy 0565 brella: chinhands 0566 macey: dv 0567 maria: JULLLIIIIIIIIE 0568 upguntha: where???? 0569 yuuhy: go away brella 0570 macey: but there's also alicia who i always love to see 0571 darrrrkvengance: oh, yeah. i heard about that. ludicrous. 0572 brella: ee hee 0573 guest-388615 entered the room 0574 darrrrkvengance: this is why i don't read Marvel or DC. well, one of the reasons 0575 guest-388615 left the room 0576 upguntha: Will Towerball have rules? 0577 batman entered the room 0578 jeff_stiefer: that section of the story really made me wonder what you and joe are up to long term. i was hooked. 0579 guest-388627 changed nickname to batman 0580 brella: towerball strikes me as one of those games where the only rule is to try not to die 0581 nick: ha, no. Towerball rules are in your heart, just like woodrun. 0582 brella: and also to set abs to maximum glisten 0583 macey: i hope towerball literally involves climbing a tower 0584 guest-388639 entered the room 0585 batman left the room 0586 guest-388639 left the room 0587 brella: i hope towerball involves two people stacked on top of each other trying to catch a ball 0588 brella: like, jun on guillaume's shoulders 0589 maria: okay, i gotta go. can't use up all my friend's internet. next chat i will be here for the whole thing! 0590 nick: sorry, if I had the room in my schedule to invent a sport, i would 0591 yuuhy: bye maria! 0592 brella: no no... the cover more than makes up for it..... 0593 brella: MARIA MY HEART WILL GO ON 0594 macey: bye maria!!! have a good night 0595 mompants: i'll come up with towerball rules for study hall, and explain them with shrek gifs 0596 brella: i hope towerball has to be played in the TOWER OF BABEL 0597 maria: goodbye friends have fun discussing towerball 0598 maria left the room 0599 nick: there we go! thanks matt 0600 macey: when playing towerball you have to use a different language from each of your teammates 0601 brella: i hope hunter has to stand there gibbering code every round 0602 upguntha: fine I'l make the rules, Guillaume lose that shirt +5 0603 yuuhy: TIE YOUR SHORTS GUILLAUME 0604 yuuhy: they will fall down and you will trip 0605 yuuhy: don't you know how to sport 0606 macey: oh yeah i'm amazed rodin had the shorts sag but it's very true to actual high school so 0607 macey: guillaume sorel 0608 nick: so any questions before I have to go? 0609 silver: jade's gonna be in 42, right 0610 macey: how much jun in 41....i miss his yelling 0611 jeff_stiefer: whats the planned run, Nick? Still somewhere around 100? 0612 yuuhy: any significance to the guys in the background of the 41 cover or are they just bg dudes 0613 nick: yeah, lots of jun in 41 0614 brella: will fortunato ever catch a break 0615 jeff_stiefer: besides that, thanks for writing my favorite book right now. 0616 darrrrkvengance: sorry if this was covered before i arrived, but can all the students read The Answer? 0617 macey: yyyyesssss! 0618 darrrrkvengance: or just some? 0619 brella: sorry, i know it's spoilers, it's just something i ask my ceiling at night 0620 nick: not just bg-- couple new faces in 41 0621 brella: ooooooh! 0622 yuuhy: YESSS!!!! 0623 macey: hooray! sports! 0624 brella: oh! nick, will we ever find out what the prize was for winning woodrun? 0625 upguntha: yay new faces 0626 upguntha: Zoes's stuff 0627 macey: the prize was the joy in your heart you get from bonding with your teammates 0628 nick: ha, that will definitely be an unresolved mystery. 0629 yuuhy: i'm so eager for more walid but he probably won't be back for a while 0630 nick: don't think Pamela would accept anyway, she just does what she does for the academy 0631 brella: the prize was sven's ear 0632 nick: poor sven 0633 jeff_stiefer: Nick, whats the planned run? Still somewhere around 100? 0634 brella: congratulations 0635 comicsdude1: how far away is checking back in with Abraham or Zoe? (in general terms if not specific) 0636 nick: somewhere around, yeah 0637 macey: pamela probably stitched svens ear to that teddy bear of hers 0638 nick: can't say on that, but it'll be worth it when we do, I promise 0639 brella: i hope irina's doing ok 0640 jeff_stiefer: thanks! 0641 macey: irina? i don't remember a character named irina being in this comic 0642 nick: good news is you won't have to wait long for 041-- out 10/1, I believe. 0643 darrrrkvengance: YAY! 0644 yuuhy: !!!! 0645 comicsdude1: yay! 0646 macey: very excited about sports 0647 nick: And 42 is well underway, so it should be pretty soon after. 0648 darrrrkvengance: DOUBLE YAY! 0649 yuuhy: (i'm so glad i have this desk alone today because i am emoting too obviously about everything) 0650 nick: Thanks for all the nice words about this one, all-- see you in a few weeks 0651 nick: bye 0652 jeff_stiefer: night! thanks! 0653 darrrrkvengance: night Nick! 0654 brella: the SPORT 0655 macey: thanks for stopping by nick! 0656 yuuhy: Bye nick! thanks for coming! 0657 comicsdude1: thanks! bye! 0658 macey: have a good night 0659 nick left the room 0660 silver: goodbye nick! 0661 brella: nick, really, this one was wild and great, BYE 0662 mompants: now that nick is gone, here's a video full of spoilers for 41 0663 brella: is it just shrek clips 0664 brella: i'll bet it is 0665 darrrrkvengance: lol 0666 yuuhy: EXCELLENT 0667 upguntha: night 0668 brella: NO, IT'S BETTER 0669 upguntha: just realized that we only have to wait 3 weeks for 41 0670 brella: this is MY prediction for 41 https 0671 al entered the room 0672 guest-388747 changed nickname to al 0673 gingey: morning glories fancast zefron as guillaume 0674 mompants: hahahaha 0675 brella: 2 real 0676 macey: zefron makes a bizarrely good guillaume appearance wise, which is terrifying 0677 darrrrkvengance: hey macey - can you post a link to the transcript of this chat to the Study Hall comments? 0678 gingey: EXACTLY MACEY 0679 gingey: as soon as I clicked that I was like 0680 macey: oh sure dv! i know people always put them on the wiki too 0681 gingey: WAIT HOLY SHIT 0682 brella: guillaume's head is in the game but his heart's in the SONG 0683 guest-388759 entered the room 0684 darrrrkvengance: thanks. i'm technologically inept 0685 guest-388759 left the room 0686 macey: his heart is in his grief over his fucking dead boyfriend 0687 ddd entered the room 0688 yuuhy: thank you macey 0689 brella: the song is ave maria 0690 brella: rest in pieces 0691 brella: wait maria's gone dang it i wanted to talk to her about hunter's taste in french music 0692 guest-388762 changed nickname to ddd 0693 macey: it shows how deep i am into this that i'm excited for even more new faces 0694 brella: or he just... really likes the country of jamaica 0695 mompants: i will say 0696 ddd left the room 0697 mompants: and no, it doesn't involve shrek 0698 brella: GASP 0699 darrrrkvengance: "Baby Got Back" 0700 macey: doesn't involve shrek? matt, i thought i knew you 0701 brella: which of the av club kids is most likely to suggest shrek for a movie night 0702 brella: that's the REAL question here 0703 yuuhy: ESI 0704 yuuhy: andres 0705 yuuhy: not hannah; she thinks she's too cool 0706 macey: esi just to bug hannah 0707 macey: every time they have movie night esi suggests shrek to bug hannah 0708 mompants: amazing 0709 yuuhy: these girls at my comic book store were like "we love the series but there're too many characters" 0710 macey: ian believes shrek is "immature" and "gross" 0711 macey: why are we talking about shrek, what happened here 0712 yuuhy: BUT ALL THE NEW CHARACTERS?? ARE SO WONDERFUL ALWAYS???? 0713 yuuhy: esi and andres and akiko singing shrek songs 0714 yuuhy: does shrek have songs besides hallelujah 0715 yuuhy: (have they seen the shrek musical) 0716 macey: UH, YUUHY, SMASHMOTH? 0717 macey: smashmouth 0718 mompants: "sooommmmeBODY once told me the world is gonna roll me..." 0719 macey: smashmoth is my smashmouth parody band. 0720 brella: god, yuuhy, where have YOU been 0721 darrrrkvengance: have people actually watched shrek recently? is this a thing? 0722 yuuhy: I'm sorry I watched Shrek in 2001?? 0723 darrrrkvengance: i'm with yuuhy 0724 macey: shrek has been undergoing this weird revival on the internet for awhile now im not sure how it happened 0725 brella: it's all very underground 0726 brella: where it belongs 0727 yuuhy: like fortuna 0728 brella: i can't believe "hallelujah" was in shrek....... 0729 comicsdude1: i watched the musical recently (parts of it) 0730 macey: YUUHY 0731 yuuhy: to 0732 brella: zach, WHY 0733 macey: i genuinely cannot believe shit is getting even worse for fortunato, this is horrific 0734 comicsdude1: it was aweful 0735 beth entered the room 0736 guest-388855 changed nickname to beth 0737 brella: zach...... /why/ 0738 beth: hellooooooooo again 0739 brella: macey, just when we thought things couldn't get any worse for him 0740 brella: BETH!! 0741 yuuhy: hi beth we're discussing shrek 0742 darrrrkvengance: i expect shit's gonna get worse for ian before it gets worse for tuna 0743 beth: perfect 0744 yuuhy: doesn't lyndsey love the shrek musical? they should catch up with mg. 0745 beth: yeS YES THEY DO AND YES YES THEY SHOULD 0746 macey: "well it can't get any worse", says fortunato, just as the basement roof collapses and breaks his leg 0747 macey: haha but no seriously i'm sure this'll backfire on ian bad 0748 darrrrkvengance: did y'all talk about David before i arrived? 0749 gingey: after he talked about karma 0750 gingey: it has to 0751 beth: i should make them catch up next week and then ill be able to witness someone else go thorugh 33 0752 yuuhy: nope 0753 yuuhy: make sure they livetweet it 0754 beth: ofc 0755 macey: NO! upguntha was talking about david on twitter though! 0756 yuuhy: oh wait no you'll be in florida!! 0757 darrrrkvengance: it seems like maybe he figures into this split-reality thing 0758 beth: i should record it 0759 beth: eeeeeeeee yes i will beeee 0760 yuuhy: i like this plan 0761 darrrrkvengance: oh, what's your twitter, folks. i'll follow you. 0762 macey: right, this seems like something to tie into david 0763 macey: what with there always being multiple versions of him at once 0764 macey: i'm @docenteer 0765 beth: im..............................................@bisexualhoran 0766 brella: i am @brells_ 0767 yuuhy: @tartareans 0768 macey: what else happened in this issue 0769 macey: oh oliver was pretty into teaching it's good to see him not fucking a robot 0770 brella: oliver simon had an impressive mullet, i guess 0771 yuuhy: lara looked at a newspaper on the floor 0772 brella: andres is into isabel 0773 yuuhy: but can she read it???? 0774 brella: everyone was anime 0775 beth: esi not saying anything 0776 brella: oliver simon actually looked proud of ian 0777 beth: but still being beautiful 0778 yuuhy: esi and hannah not holding hands 0779 beth: or cuddling 0780 macey: i didnt realize that was lara until a second ago because she wasn't in a dress 0781 upguntha: i seriously think that Simon was refering to the whole David phenomenom 0782 macey: maybe someday we'll just get an issue all about esi and hannah kissing 0783 hannah entered the room 0784 gingey: macey be fair 0785 guest-388924 changed nickname to hannah 0786 gingey: sometimes lara dresses like a zookeeper 0787 darrrrkvengance: okay, you're all added. 0788 beth: we deserve it 0789 hannah left the room 0790 hannah entered the room 0791 guest-388933 changed nickname to hannah 0792 macey: TRUE. true. 0793 brella: andres saying "psh!" 0794 macey: so do you think david was some sort of attempt to access multiple versions of a person that went horribly wrong? or something? 0795 silver: i am @awickedspell 0796 beth: OOOOH 0797 comicsdude1: that's actually what I was wondering. Maybe tied into the red eyes and freakouts we've seen 0798 yuuhy: do you ever remember that david is casey's kid and just have to stop 0799 beth: THE PANEL WHEN DAVID'S BEHIND CASEY IN THE HALLWAY IN ISSUE 1 IS JUST CRUEL 0800 darrrrkvengance: maybe Casey's attempt to find her baby 0801 yuuhy: nick said the glowing eye thing wasn't intentional. i think that's the same as the red eyes you're referring to? 0802 upguntha: @upgunthalol 0803 darrrrkvengance: results in split David 0804 upguntha: @upguntha 0805 guest-388963 entered the room 0806 brella: NOW WE KNOW WHY DAVID DIDN'T TRY TO HURT CASEY I GUESS 0807 brella: AND WHY HE CAME OUT TO WALK BEHIND HER WHEN HE'S NEVER DONE THAT EVER ANYWHERE 0808 guest-388963 left the room 0809 haley entered the room 0810 darrrrkvengance: proving just how non-technological i am, i actually searched on upgunthalol 0811 guest-388969 changed nickname to haley 0812 macey: "mom why dont you love me" - david 0813 kelso895 entered the room 0814 guest-388978 changed nickname to newuser2265 0815 newuser2265 changed nickname to kelso895 0816 kelso895 left the room 0817 beth: LITERALLY 0818 beth: poor david 0819 beth: just wants to be loved 0820 macey: even if the red eye stuff is unintentional, it looked great glaring off ian's glasses this issue 0821 macey: rule of mg 0822 yuuhy: macey don't you 0823 brella: ...slowly removes glasses 0824 brella: zach.... do you hate fortunato 0825 yuuhy: keeps glasses on 0826 jeff_stiefer left the room 0827 macey: well if you exist in the mg world 0828 beth: yeah i'd like to see 0829 beth: even if tuna cant 0830 yuuhy: no let's make it a blanket thing 0831 macey: then again mg only has like. three characters with glasses?? ian, georgina, and oliver 0832 yuuhy: since apparently half this chatroom wears glasses 0833 macey: i dont know if oliver even knows what a fortunato is 0834 yuuhy: clarkson seemed to like fortunato! 0835 darrrrkvengance: did Oliver and Ellen know each other before they were brought to MGA? 0836 beth: do you think there's a multiple universe fortunato that's happy 0837 beth: what if he's always smiling somewhere 0838 beth: soakin in the sunlight 0839 yuuhy: eating ice cream 0840 beth: watching lots of cartoons 0841 yuuhy: i don't think oliver was directly involved with the camp 0842 yuuhy: though i guess he COULD be... 0843 macey: dv 0844 darrrrkvengance: i' haven't had a chance to re-read any issues except 40 yet 0845 darrrrkvengance: in fact, i'm still eating dinner 0846 macey: i did find the wording at the beginning of "but dude- that's your-" "mom!" a bit interesting 0847 macey: ahhh i see 0848 macey: but anyway if ellen did help oliver create ian then she would be like. sort of his mom. 0849 yuuhy: 41 is so soooon! 0850 brella: SO SOON 0851 yuuhy: it's been so long since we've seen guillaume do anything but cry! 0852 beth: ALL THE ANGST 0853 yuuhy: it's been so long since jun has yelled! 0854 darrrrkvengance: what's the cover of 41 supposed to be. i saw y'all mention it 0855 brella: maybe he will cry while playing towerball 0856 beth: AND BEAUTY OF GUILLAUME 0857 beth: THE COVER IS INCREDIBLE 0858 beth: IT'S LIKE. ENTIRELY GUILLAUME'S ABS. 0859 beth: then like jun sad in the corner 0860 yuuhy: here 0861 macey: http 0862 macey: damn yuuhy so fast 0863 darrrrkvengance: lol, wow. 0864 macey: no really, it's abs and sweat and towerball 0865 yuuhy: that's why they call me [some kind of pun about being fast 0866 gingey left the room 0867 macey: WHAT WAS THE NOTE HE WAS READING IN THAT ONE PANEL JOE POSTED? was it hisao's letter? 0868 beth: OH NO 0869 yuuhy: i bet it's something really unexciting 0870 yuuhy: like team assignments 0871 yuuhy: ACTUALLY THAT'S EXCITING 0872 mompants: it's a shrek gif 0873 darrrrkvengance: does Matt get an alternative cover with Ms. Dagney? ;) 0874 mompants: i wish 0875 macey: the science classes have discovered a way to put gifs on pieces of paper 0876 brella: what if we get a dagney issue, matt, will you survive 0877 macey: "but ian, i don't even like shrek" 0878 brella: that's what having your eyes opened can REALLY do 0879 brella: gifs work on paper 0880 beth: the goal of the academy all along 0881 hannah left the room 0882 mompants: where are you guys seeing the panel of guillaume? i can tell you waht he's looking at if it helps, i don't think it's a spoiler 0883 macey: you guys know it's been over a year since we saw irina (or mr n, for that matter) 0884 beth: OH MY GOD 0885 macey: joe's posted a bunch of panels on his tumblr, mostly of guillaume looking mopey 0886 beth: that was last summer wasnt it wow 0887 macey: i believe it was last august yeah 0888 upguntha: I feel like this will be lots of ball throwing and angry showers 0889 darrrrkvengance: what was the name of Hunter's almost-gf, who Zoe killed? was it Maggie? 0890 upguntha: I still want that jacjet he's wearing in 41 0891 macey: if nick doesn't take the opportunity to have a locker room showers scene we've lost so much 0892 macey: maggie yep! 0893 mompants: http 0894 darrrrkvengance: i really hope we find out if there was some reason why she had to be offed 0895 brella: MAGGIE......... 0896 brella: 0897 darrrrkvengance: bc she was probably my favorite 0898 yuuhy: A PHOTO 0899 darrrrkvengance: Maggie 0900 brella: maggie was the most amazing i am sad about her every day 0901 macey: a PHOTO 0902 brella: a PHOTO 0903 macey: interesting matt......hmmm 0904 darrrrkvengance: (other than her name, sometimes.) 0905 brella: ahah. macey this is getting creepy 0906 beth: oooooooooooooH A PHOTO 0907 macey: i have friends who read mg casually and have never reread, and they ALWAYS remember maggie. 0908 yuuhy: but of what! 0909 macey: it's a close up of hisao's muscles 0910 yuuhy: if it's a photo of hisao i'm not going to survive the issue 0911 al left the room 0912 upguntha: poor Maggie 0913 beth: what if we actually find out about guillaume's backstory next issue 0914 yuuhy: I HOPE WE GET A LITTLE AT LEAST 0915 silver: what if it's a photo of guillaume's parents 0916 silver: or a brother 0917 upguntha: still want to know why Zoe was killng all those kds 0918 yuuhy: that crossed my mind but i don't think that's something he would have 0919 yuuhy: since he was 3 when he joined the camp 0920 guest-389164 entered the room 0921 yuuhy: although maybe at age 3 he wanted to take it with him 0922 guest-389164 left the room 0923 silver: how would parents be ok w/ that tho 0924 silver: unless they're BOTH dead 0925 macey: seeing as guillaume was three it was probably a picture of his favorite toy truck 0926 darrrrkvengance: did something particular happen on the day everyone was born that alerted the Academy? 0927 yuuhy: maybe they were scared of him 0928 silver: guillaume seems to have decided to go to the camp himself in a previous life 0929 upguntha: it's the picture on Hode's desk lol 0930 silver: but i can't imagine any random parents would just allow that 0931 beth: he could've had some situation similar to zoe 0932 brella: maybe it is a picture of zac efron 0933 beth: where his parents weren't really in the picture anymore 0934 beth: i hope it's a pic of zefron 0935 brella: he almost definitely had foster parents, right, like all the other truants 0936 darrrrkvengance: well, the Academy didn't exist yet; but which alerted the people who would become the faculty 0937 brella: i wonder if he bonded with them at all or was just a PUNK 0938 yuuhy: i had thought that he, like zoe, had a heightened awareness at age 3 and so he didn't necessarily decide to go to the camp in a previous life 0939 yuuhy: and if his parents were aware that he was special or strange, they might have let him make the choice to go to the camp 0940 beth: what if he had a younger foster brother he'd play catch with 0941 yuuhy: or they might have feared him and readily been rid of him 0942 beth: 0943 beth: there's endless angst potential w this beautiful french boy 0944 yuuhy: gotta go home now. bye everyone! 0945 silver: byeeeeeeee 0946 beth: bye yuuhyyyyyyyyyyyy 0947 darrrrkvengance: bye 0948 macey: ahhh bye yuuhy!!! 0949 yuuhy left the room 0950 upguntha: bye 0951 macey: what if guillaume gets his hair cut 0952 macey: that'd be a real tragedy 0953 beth: what if someone shaves his eyebrows off 0954 upguntha: I wonder how many of these new faces will make it out of the issue alive 0955 darrrrkvengance: guillaume should get the natalie dormer cut 0956 macey: towerball is usually fatal 0957 upguntha: Queen Dormer swoonnnnnnnnn 0958 beth: guillaume doing natdorms smirk though 0959 macey: guillaume doesnt seem to be in a smirky mood lately 0960 beth: maybe towerball will bring out his smirky side again 0961 comicsdude1: I gotta go now. This was the first time I've been able to make this and it was quite fun. Thanks everyone 0962 comicsdude1 left the room 0963 macey: hey see you! happy you had a good time 0964 darrrrkvengance: laters, cd1 0965 guest-389245 entered the room 0966 brella: BYE ZACH 0967 guest-389245 left the room 0968 beth: bye!! 0969 brella: i told zach to come when we watched gravity falls last night he was very excited 0970 brella: is guillaume even capable of smirking anymore 0971 silver left the room 0972 mompants: i'm out too -- but don't forget to come and post on the mgash later so i don't get fired from doing it in the book 0973 macey: he's too mopey for that 0974 silver entered the room 0975 guest-389257 changed nickname to silver 0976 macey: haha i will matt! thanks for it dude, it's always amazing 0977 darrrrkvengance: i gave my best friend the first two volumes of MG last October, and he still hasn't read the second 0978 darrrrkvengance: i think i need a new best friend 0979 mompants left the room 0980 darrrrkvengance: 0981 silver left the room 0982 brella: bye matt!!! 0983 darrrrkvengance: night Matt 0984 silver entered the room 0985 beth: bye matt!!! 0986 guest-389263 changed nickname to silver 0987 silver left the room 0988 upguntha: night 0989 upguntha: i'm gonna lay down too 0990 upguntha: night guys 0991 beth: goodnight!! 0992 upguntha left the room 0993 darrrrkvengance: night upguntha 0994 silver entered the room 0995 guest-389275 changed nickname to silver 0996 darrrrkvengance: oh, so i asked this earlier, but i didn't hear an "answer." can everyone read The Answer? 0997 darrrrkvengance: or only some? does that weed out whose "eyes have been opened"? 0998 macey: man everyone is so tired tonight 0999 beth: only students can right? 1000 macey: i feel like everyone with their eyes opened can. 1001 guest-389296 entered the room 1002 guest-389296 left the room 1003 beth: maybe it's only people who are like actually ~special and not just birthday kids? 1004 macey: in 31 the av club kids mention hodge is a threat to them, so i dont think it's only students 1005 darrrrkvengance: if so, that would seem like the biggest "trap," right 1006 macey: you mean that adults with their eyes opened could read it too? 1007 darrrrkvengance: i guess, what i'm wondering is 1008 darrrrkvengance: in the comic, it looks like blank pages 1009 macey: yeah how IS it printed....do they have to hand write it.... 1010 beth: is it like a psychic thing? 1011 darrrrkvengance: but that would be stupid, if all these people at MGA were staring at blank pages 1012 macey: judging by the invisible stuff we saw in 39.... 1013 darrrrkvengance: i'd expect it's them looking at a 'fake' BS paper, with the real stuff printed psychically underneath 1014 darrrrkvengance: or in the margins, etc 1015 macey: it's only with those who have their eyes opened, but otherwise it appears as a blank page 1016 beth: if they were smart they probably shouldve done a fake paper to avoid suspicion 1017 darrrrkvengance: but even trying to distribute a big, blank wad of newsprint seems pretty suspicious 1018 darrrrkvengance: or news-nonprint, as the case may be 1019 darrrrkvengance: if Ian is savvy enough to suspect a trap with the overhearing-the-guards thing, i can't believe 1020 darrrrkvengance: they'd just be handing out a big wad of apparently blank paper 1021 macey: that IS true. hhmmmm 1022 beth: yeah like i feel like that would look fishy 1023 macey: maybe there's a trick in there, like it's hidden in like blank piles so kids can pretend to use it as loose leaf 1024 macey: or something 1025 beth: or like it could look like scrap paper someone that ended up on the floor 1026 brella: i presume that may have something to do with it since hodge saw one on the floor in the hallway 1027 brella: maybe they just, like, leave a few of them around and wait for people to find it and spread the word 1028 haley left the room 1029 macey: yeah i dont assume they could just pass them out 1030 macey: they must have hid them around where kids in particular would notice 1031 beth: i like how we discuss how they distribute the answer more than how they actually wrote an invisible paper 1032 macey: well apparently their first story was on oliver and ellen arriving 1033 macey: and ian says he'll do the second on fortunato....but what will ian write in there 1034 darrrrkvengance: yeah, Ian writing about Tuna seems contradictory to his erasing the memory of Tuna 1035 brella: he SAYS he'll do it on fortunato, but who even knows if that's the case 1036 brella: he may have just been lying to try to get hunter off his back 1037 darrrrkvengance: maybe it's an awkward "Cracks of Time" reference. 1038 macey: watch as ian tries to erase fortunato and just erases himself 1039 macey: or otherwise gets his skin ripped off 1040 darrrrkvengance: i really feel it's gonna turn out badly for Ian 1041 macey: i feel like their treatment of fortunato is gonna backfire on both ian and georgina 1042 beth: i really /hope/ it turns out badly but i have no idea 1043 macey: since it's also been established fortunato is supposed to be powerful 1044 beth: yeah that seems likely macey 1045 darrrrkvengance: i feel Ian is right that there's a trap, but the trap is for Ian 1046 darrrrkvengance: and he 1047 darrrrkvengance: s walking right into it 1048 darrrrkvengance: i just hope Oliver doesn't sacrifice himself to save Ian, because i like that Oliver dude 1049 macey: oliver being weirdly proud of ian at the end was...kind of heartwarming yeah 1050 guest-389584 entered the room 1051 jeff_stiefer entered the room 1052 guest-389590 changed nickname to jeff_stiefer 1053 guest-389584 left the room 1054 deathbyvanessa entered the room 1055 guest-389602 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 1056 darrrrkvengance: what do y'all think Ike's science experiment is gonna be 1057 brella: fire 1058 macey: ike's science experiment is a chart of how many people he can fuck in a week 1059 macey: it also involves fire, somehow 1060 darrrrkvengance: i bet it involves preventing pregnancy 1061 brella: jade is on that chart twice 1062 deathbyvanessa: how many people he can fuck, while they are on fire? 1063 macey: ike's method of preventing pregnancy is "set something on fire before she wants you to get in her" 1064 deathbyvanessa: so, i'm late... have we talked about ian's glowing evil eyes? 1065 deathbyvanessa: ala zoe? 1066 macey1 left the room 1067 macey1 entered the room 1068 guest-389644 changed nickname to macey1 1069 darrrrkvengance: i was late too, but i thought what Nick was saying was that it was not intentional ?? 1070 deathbyvanessa: fair enough, so ian's just a dick 1071 darrrrkvengance: hopefully macey or someone can clarify 1072 macey: yeah nick said that's just stuff paul and alex have done for effect, never anything important 1073 darrrrkvengance: "not in the script" i guess is what he said 1074 silver: i love you all for the ike stuff 1075 beth: oooooooh ok 1076 deathbyvanessa: how long until nick starts bumping off the AV club? 1077 darrrrkvengance: i don't give Ian long to live 1078 darrrrkvengance: and Maggie, alas . . . 1079 beth: hannah and esi are forever 1080 deathbyvanessa: poor, poor maggie 1081 beth: i won't let anything happen to them 1082 macey: i think andres is the most expendable, esi and hannah are at least dating each other 1083 darrrrkvengance: ANDRES IS NOT EXPENDABLE!!! 1084 macey: andres also really likes hunter and thus he can be used for hunter development 1085 guest-389671 entered the room 1086 deathbyvanessa: esi is the nicest ever, she'll probably be horribly slaughtered? 1087 guest-389671 left the room 1088 brella: andres is so expendable 1089 itsmebryant entered the room 1090 darrrrkvengance: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1091 guest-389674 changed nickname to itsmebryant 1092 brella: and i say that as someone who is approximately 72% in love with him 1093 beth: like andres is expendable but also bc of that expendability his death wouldnt do much?? 1094 beth: so idk 1095 macey: it would hurt hunter 1096 macey: and what if hunter is headmaster 1097 deathbyvanessa: i just thought is MGA studyhall our version of the answer? 1098 darrrrkvengance: to everyone else it looks like a blank website 1099 deathbyvanessa: lol 1100 itsmebryant: How is Morning Glories not more popular? 1101 macey: because its very complicated 1102 deathbyvanessa: "nothing ever gets answered" well, yeah, its a fucking long form mystery! 1103 darrrrkvengance: i feel popularity, in most media, has little to do with quality 1104 deathbyvanessa: i agree 1105 macey: haha true! honestly i try not to fault people for not liking mg though. it's not for everyone 1106 darrrrkvengance: at least those of us who DO know and love it are all awesome people 1107 deathbyvanessa: this is true 1108 itsmebryant: Yes we are 1109 beth: yeah like mg definitely requires more effort on a readers part to get the most out of it 1110 beth: but its sooooooooooooooo worth it 1111 itsmebryant: I made a custom poster for my room that's how much i love it 1112 deathbyvanessa: thats awesome, of what? 1113 macey: i try not to generalize fandoms bc that tends to lead to bad things but i dont think ive ever met a big mg fan who wasnt nice. 1114 itsmebryant: The main six characters 1115 deathbyvanessa: nice 1116 darrrrkvengance: that's awesome, bryant. 1117 darrrrkvengance: do you have a link? 1118 itsmebryant: I don't. i printed it at staples 1119 darrrrkvengance: well, that's still pretty awesome 1120 deathbyvanessa: did you draw it, have it comissioned, or just use existingart from the series? 1121 darrrrkvengance: ( i have a stack of original art i haven't even figured out where to put on my wall.) 1122 itsmebryant: i got a picture from google from google pics lol 1123 deathbyvanessa: still, very cool 1124 macey: haha i have some panels i printed out on my wall but now we havent had color ink in a year 1125 itsmebryant: cool 1126 darrrrkvengance: speaking of cool, i haven't sent Joe a picture yet, but this cameo thing is pretty awesome! 1127 itsmebryant: I sent one I can't wait!!!!!!!! 1128 deathbyvanessa: cameo thing? 1129 jeff_stiefer left the room 1130 beth: if i could id blow up zoe's return and plaster it on every surface 1131 itsmebryant left the room 1132 deathbyvanessa: ha 1133 darrrrkvengance: if you send Joe a picture, you will (probably) get a cameo in some upcoming issue of MG 1134 deathbyvanessa: wow 1135 macey: joe has info on his tumblr, he retweets and reblogs it every so often 1136 deathbyvanessa: that's fun 1137 macey: apparently we have so many crowd and classroom shots now he wanted to spice it up 1138 itsmebryant entered the room 1139 brella: i am still working up the courage to send one in, it is nerve-wracking 1140 guest-389776 changed nickname to itsmebryant 1141 brella: WELL FOLKS i'm going to go set up the ficathon so 1142 brella: THIS WAS REAL FUN, AS ALWAYS, I'M SO HAPPY I GOT TO COME 1143 newuser8955 entered the room 1144 guest-389803 changed nickname to newuser8955 1145 darrrrkvengance: oh, i kept meaning to write for the last ficathon, and i didn't get the time 1146 darrrrkvengance: i will do so this tme! 1147 beth: ahhhhhhHHH FICATHON 1148 newuser8955 left the room 1149 beth: i need to up my game i was so sad the last few rounds 1150 brella: omg, no pressure at all!! but your contributions to the one before the last one were amazing 1151 brella: there there beth... i will fix the hannah/esi deficiency 1152 darrrrkvengance: oh, thanks. EVERYONE's contribibutions have been amazing 1153 macey: the ficathon is always a treat for those of you who get into fanfic, you all should check it out 1154 newuser8955 entered the room 1155 guest-389812 changed nickname to newuser8955 1156 deathbyvanessa: where is it? 1157 newuser8955 left the room 1158 macey: deathby 1159 deathbyvanessa: im the worst, ive never really been on tumblr, can i just google it and be able to see it? 1160 darrrrkvengance: maybe a link in Study Hall would be good, to go with the transcript link 1161 macey: http 1162 macey: just check there! 1163 darrrrkvengance: i'm tumblr inept too, dbv 1164 brella: omg it will be here!! 1165 brella: http 1166 brella: just refresh in like 30 mins or so, it should be up 1167 brella: tumblr is frightening and confusing i will spare you the trouble <3 1168 darrrrkvengance: excellent. bookmarked 1169 brella: but yeah, you can participate even if you don't have an lj account, so! 1170 newuser8955 entered the room 1171 guest-389851 changed nickname to newuser8955 1172 newuser8955 left the room 1173 guest-389854 entered the room 1174 guest-389854 left the room 1175 brella: i will see you guys there or later. watch out for ian goblins 1176 macey: ian "goblins" simon 1177 darrrrkvengance: lol. that goblin face comment cracked me up 1178 guest-389872 entered the room 1179 brella: put a green goblin mask next to him there is literally no difference 1180 guest-389872 left the room 1181 brella: A BIENTOT 1182 brella left the room 1183 darrrrkvengance: night, brella! 1184 deathbyvanessa: peace 1185 guest-388081 left the room 1186 guest-388147 left the room 1187 macey: night gwen! 1188 macey: i never thought there would be a time i'd like oliver as a person more than ian 1189 deathbyvanessa: true 1190 deathbyvanessa: he seems more like hunter than ian 1191 darrrrkvengance: hunter . . . WITH A SEX ROBOT!!! 1192 deathbyvanessa: but, nick could change all that in less than half an issue 1193 deathbyvanessa: YES! 1194 deathbyvanessa: you know it would look like Casey 1195 macey: haha true! this issue just changed ian completely for example 1196 deathbyvanessa: that he did 1197 darrrrkvengance: i hope we see Debbie the Sex Robot again 1198 macey: these last few issues have been so anime too jeez. especially that first one of hannah on page six. 1199 deathbyvanessa: debbie the sex robot is THE HEADMASTER! 1200 darrrrkvengance: lol, YES! 1201 itsmebryant left the room 1202 macey: im personally up for roy the goat for headmaster 1203 darrrrkvengance: now we know why they grow all the cucumbers and zuchini in the greenhouse 1204 deathbyvanessa: wow 1205 deathbyvanessa: anyone have any thoughts on what Dr. Richmond's field may be? 1206 macey1: i was thinking about that! since oliver seems to be so firmly in quantum physics after that speech 1207 macey1: i would say....if she helped oliver create ian, maybe biology 1208 darrrrkvengance: biology seems likely. i vaguely recall her (maybe in 26) sort of on what looks like a river or bayou or something 1209 darrrrkvengance: so something related to life sciences seems plausible 1210 macey: i do wonder...if ellen was at the camp sometimes, did oliver ever go there too 1211 deathbyvanessa: possiby 1212 macey: ellen seemed to know and like all the camp kids, they are going to have to tell her hisao is dead 1213 deathbyvanessa: ellen seems to be the one with more of an understanding of the chess board, or at least the one the academy deems more of a threat 1214 macey: and irina nearly killed everyone and akikos in a coma and etc etc etc 1215 darrrrkvengance: and her daughter's lover is dead 1216 deathbyvanessa: do we think vanessa is her daughter in a traditional sense? 1217 deathbyvanessa: or more like ian to oliver? 1218 darrrrkvengance: oh, and there's another Vanessa in the basement 1219 deathbyvanessa: id like to see older vanessa talk with ellen 1220 macey: vanessa and ellen do seem to have a closer parent-child relationship, but the fact that ellen works with oliver does bring vanessas origins to question 1221 macey: i'd say there's a really good chance vanessa was also created, although idk if she's meant to be as important and world-altering as ian 1222 deathbyvanessa: that makes sense 1223 deathbyvanessa: but i am interested in the fact that we really haven't seen any of vanessa's past 1224 deathbyvanessa: in comparison to the other glories/truants 1225 beth left the room 1226 macey: YEAH. her centric issue was about her and brendan, not her past 1227 macey: i think she may have grown up at the camp? 1228 macey: i mean, not just for a few years, for most of her life that she can remember. if ellen worked there. 1229 macey: (also hey 15 minutes until this chat is over!!!) 1230 deathbyvanessa: that reminds me of what the av club said about isobel 1231 deathbyvanessa: what someone whose been there since 5 looks like 1232 darrrrkvengance: good connection, dbv! 1233 macey: yeah! one can only imagine what a kid who was one of mga's first group of students is like. 1234 deathbyvanessa: it was also good to see people at the school who dont like isobel 1235 darrrrkvengance: awww, sure we can, Macey Wacey! 1236 darrrrkvengance: 1237 deathbyvanessa: have they said how long pamela has been there? 1238 darrrrkvengance: i could definitely see her being an orginal MGAer 1239 deathbyvanessa: i wonder what made her special? 1240 deathbyvanessa: since she's clearly insane now 1241 darrrrkvengance: don't talk about my girlfriend like that! 1242 deathbyvanessa: i'm sorry! 1243 deathbyvanessa: please dont cut out my tongue 1244 deathbyvanessa: as pamela herself would 1245 darrrrkvengance: yeah, i was wondering whether there was some event on the day all the students were born 1246 darrrrkvengance: that caused headmaster, Lara, Georgina, etc, to think 1247 deathbyvanessa: and is it a recurring event? each year? 1248 darrrrkvengance: i mean, if the academy has been around 14 years, teh first recruits were like 2 1249 darrrrkvengance: no, Nick said everyone's 16 1250 macey: looking at the timeline in 20 it would have started 13 years ago but georgina says 14 years in 1 1251 deathbyvanessa: okay, they just started at different times in their lives? 1252 macey: HONESTLY i would trust 20 more, because mga also obviously has a fake cover story georgina could have used 1253 darrrrkvengance: well, even so, it goes back at least until the students are 5, and maybe lon 1254 darrrrkvengance: ger 1255 macey: nick said isabel wasn't one of the originals so 1256 macey: i'd say longer 1257 macey: (eight minutes aaaahhhhh!) 1258 darrrrkvengance: yeah, so what could have happened to spark this all? 1259 darrrrkvengance: (not that we have textual clues, as far as i can tell. just speculation.) 1260 deathbyvanessa: i have no fucking clue 1261 macey: also you know why i think 13 years ago is probably better 1262 deathbyvanessa: why? 1263 macey: because 13 years ago is also when abe started picking up kids- guillaume and zoe at least 1264 darrrrkvengance: but it seems SOMETIHING happened on May 4, [whatever year 1265 deathbyvanessa: hmm, and it was at an exact time too, right? 1266 deathbyvanessa: with the whole jun hisao situation? 1267 macey: it seemed to be within an exact period of time, if not one single time 1268 macey: bc of jun and hisao yeah 1269 darrrrkvengance: (though maybe in different timelines?) 1270 deathbyvanessa: hmm, maybe it was an intersection of all the timelines? 1271 darrrrkvengance: maybe all the characters are the same character, in different time 1272 deathbyvanessa: thats where the academy is? 1273 darrrrkvengance: lines 1274 deathbyvanessa: i like that theory 1275 deathbyvanessa: we've seen connections between the characters to support that 1276 macey: so whenever we ship characters theyre just making out with themselves 1277 darrrrkvengance: lol! 1278 deathbyvanessa: whats hotter than making out with yourself? 1279 darrrrkvengance: lol x 2!! 1280 darrrrkvengance: maybe that's why zoe kills the other timeline selves 1281 deathbyvanessa: that is a very good theory 1282 deathbyvanessa: fighting for dominance? 1283 darrrrkvengance: a way of collapsing the wave function 1284 macey: ahhhh one minute ahhh 1285 darrrrkvengance: uh oh, final minute 1286 macey: everything is so tense 1287 macey: but seriously people thanks for coming! this was a fun one for this....fun issue, i suppose 1288 darrrrkvengance: at least we (probably) won't have to wait two months for the next one 1289 deathbyvanessa: i know we're really onto something 1290 silver: i feel like i need to be here again for the last minute 1291 macey: haha! and yeah, looks like only three weeks 1292 darrrrkvengance: well, i'll try to fic in the ficathon this time 1293 macey: hopefully we'll all see each other then 1294 macey: awesome! 1295 darrrrkvengance: until next time, friends! 1296 deathbyvanessa: night night, for a better future! 1297 macey: alright folks i'll see you all later 1298 silver: bye 1299 macey: good night! 1300 darrrrkvengance: do as Andres would do 1301 deathbyvanessa: lol 1302 deathbyvanessa left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick